


Messes

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie goes to work the next day and she is so going to give Peggy an earful the next time she sees her. Whenever that is. Someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messes

 

“What on earth?” Angie walks over the now broken revolving door, glass crunching under her thin shoes. “David, what happened?”

The manager, David, frowns. He shoves the broom in her hands. “Some crazy dame smashed up the place yesterday.”

“Crazy dame?” Angie echoes.

“Yea, took out 10 guys! Jesus, now I got to find out who I’m supposed to bill for this damage. Just clean this mess up Martinelli.” David goes to the backroom, rubbing the back of his head and cursing under his breath the whole way.

Angie looks over at the destruction around her, tables upended, glass all over the floor and broken stools. Crazy dame can only be one person who frequents the automat. Angie shakes her head and begins to sweep. Peggy Carter is going to pay, not financially, but oh will she pay for making Angie clean up this mess.


End file.
